Good Day
by Erbear09
Summary: What Callie and Erica Should have said to mark. I'm no good at Summaries
1. Good Day

GOOD DAY

ONE SHOT

PAIRING: CALLIE AND ERICA

Disclaimer: I don't own Callie or Erica or Mark. They all belong to ABC and Shonda Rhimes and all those people that work over there. I don't know who they are but you know…… It's theirs too.

AN: I wrote this because I don't think that Mark got what he deserved from Erica after sleeping with Callie. Especially because that was one of the reasons Erica left. This started off as a song drabble but the more I wrote the more involved it got and I am kind of proud of this. My first attempt at fan fiction so bear with me. Please review and help me become a better writer. Here goes nothing.

I can't believe she slept with Sloan. Twice at that. It's been two days since Callie told me and I still can't believe it. I thought we were going to be scared together. All she does is run away from me. I can't tell her my fears because I'm sure she'll go and sleep with Sloan some more. I don't know what o do. I'm Erica Hahn for god's sake and I don't know hat to do. I care about her so much but I hate the way she keeps hurting me. And oh god I was supposed to meet her for lunch five minutes ago. I hate being late, especially for Callie. I am so whipped. Here I am contemplating wether I should end things or not and all I can worry about is not making her wait to long. Whipped!

I practically run to the cafeteria and spot Callie sitting by herself at our table. I slowly walk over deciding how I want to approach her when she spots me and throws one of her mega-watt smiles. I cant help but smile back. It's strange how one small gesture from her makes me melt even when I'm trying t be mad at her. I'm think I should stay with her and try to work things out.

" Hey you." Callie says as I reach our table.

" Hey yourself. How's your day been?"

" It's been okay I set three bones and repaired a dislocated shoulder. You?"

" Not much, just finished that pile of charts I've been neglecting. But more importantly I've been thinking. I just thought that if you weren't busy that we could do something tonight. Together." I offered a nervous smile as I waited for Callie to answer.

" Yes. Of course. I would love to. We could go to a……."

" After noon ladies." Sloan said as he gave me one of those million dollar smiles that make me sick to my stomach. He placed his tray on the table and took the seat between Callie and I.

" What's wrong? Did I interrupt something? He kept that smug little grin on his face as he turned his attention to Callie who was staring at me with a look of concern on her face.

" I'm out of here. I have rounds to do." I break the small lull and proceed to get up when he grabs my arm.

" No Hahn. Don't go. I want to talk and from what I her you happen to be a very good listener."

" I couldn't care less about your problems." I say as I yank my arm free of his grasp.

" Calm down. Why so hostile Hahn? I think that you should be thanking me for helping you two beautiful ladies with your problems. If I hadn't of intervened, you and Callie would still be avoiding each other and having terrible sex. No need to thank me I'll just give myself a little pat on the back."

I felt my anger rise with each word that smug bastard spoke. Ha still had that stupid smile on his face.

"You don't deserve a damn thing from me. You are so selfish and you don't even see it. You don't care about any ones relationship, you just care about yourself and all you wanted was a quick lay. Did it ever occur to you that you might be hurting someone. You weren't a good friend either. You knew what we were and slept with her anyway. Friends don't help friends ruin their relationships. You're a slut and that's all you'll ever be. Do you know why you can't settle down and turn over that new leaf? No one cares about you enough to start a relationship with you because frankly your not worth it. So you plow through other peoples relationships because your jealous that your not loved by any one. Get over it. Now you can take your arrogant ass somewhere else and never talk to me again."

I let out a sigh of relief as I finish saying everything that's on my mind. I'm not sure but I think I saw a tear fall from his eyes. Callie sat with her mouth agape staring right in to my eyes. Sloan the turned to Callie with an expectant look on his face.

" Well. Aren't you going to say something to your girlfriend Callie?"

" Before you interrupted me I was going to tell my girlfriend that we could go to a club tonight and dance for hours just lie old times. I think it'll be fun. And Mark I hate to say it but she has a point. You knew we were together and you slept with me any way. You were fine with me cheating on her. And you would still be doing it if I hadn't of stopped it. Erica has every right to be upset."

Callie got up, threw her tray away and grabbed my hand. We left the cafeteria hand in hand planning our night while Sloan sat alone at the table dumbfounded at what we both said. All was finally right with the world. Today was a good day after all.


	2. 28 Days Later

AN: Okay so this story was only supposed to be a one-shot but thanks to some nice reviews, and the fact that I forgot to hit the little complete button I will make this second part. Sorry if the story sucks I'm not that great of a writer. Enjoy!

Warning: It's really short.

Disclaimer: I don't own grey's anatomy.

28 Days Later:

(Erica's Pov)

So it's been about 30 days since Callie and I set Sloan straight and about 28 days since Callie asked me to be her girlfriend. She is the best girlfriend I ever had. The only girlfriend I've ever had, but I'm sure if I had others before her she would be in my top five for sure. Or maybe top ten depending on who I dated. You never know I could have dated like Kate Winslet or something so Callie would definitely be up there in the ranks. But back to what I was saying I can't believe how amazing this month has been. I saved 22 lives which is a world record, Yay me!, I finally finished that book I was working on and I found that shoe I left at Callie and Yang's place. So life has been good to me.

" Hey gorgeous. What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking about my beautiful girlfriend, Calliope Torres."

" Come on Erica I told you not to use my full name I hate it."

"Calm Down Cal, I'm just messing with you. Besides why do you hate that name anyway?"

I sat and stared as my lovely raven haired lady sat with a pissed look on her face. I was about to say something until I saw her frown turn in to a devilish smirk. I know that look. That is her sexy time look. I felt cold chill run through my body as Callie leaned into me lips lightly brushing my ear as she spoke.

"I just figured Calliope would be harder for you to scream when you co…"

"Callie you've gotta stop doing that, we are at work."

"I know, but were locked up in your office, nothing to do. I just figured we would have some fun."

I felt a blush creep up my chest as I watched Callie give me her puppy dog eyes. It's so hard for me to say no to her when she looks at me that way. The frown on my face turned into a small smile and I walked up behind Callie and wrapped my arms around her.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, you know my rule about sex at work. I'll see you tonight and we can hang out, watch movies and other fun things."

She gave me one last pout and said okay. She turned around and left my office making sure she made her hips sway just to tease me. After she left I returned to my thoughts. I really can't believe how amazing my life has been lately. Maybe Callie was all that I needed. That one Lucky charm I needed for ever thing to fall in place. I'm not sure but all I know is that I'm truly blessed and can't wait for more good days to pass by and enjoy with my lovely girlfriend.


End file.
